


Robin Knight: Vampire Hunter

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Series: in which Merlin is a Robin except when he's a Merlin... and a jay... and a finch... well you get the point... [1]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gwaine is evil, Humor, Hunter - Freeform, In which everyone but Morgana acts like small children, Luck hates Merlin, M/M, Mordern AU, Poor Merlin, Revenge is Sweet, Vampire AU, Vampires, but not really, like really hates Merlin, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a man of many names. The famous Hunter Finally gets in way over his head, and almost dies. His partners tell him to take a break, and bad things happen that results in a very angry Gwaine. When Gwaine is angry, bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Knight: Vampire Hunter

Merlin and Gwaine stared at the pile of headless bodies before them, they each wore pitch black masks, and matching leather armor. Gwaine frowned, wiping the blood from his machete. They were thinking the same thing, this was way too easy. There should have been more, and they should have been much stronger. According to their intel, these vamps had been kidnapping scores of innocent people for some sort of ritual. Where were the people anyways? Something was seriously wrong. As if to confirm their concerns, the ground beneath them started rumbling. They raced to the broken elevator, Gwaine ripped the floor apart, and jumped. Merlin followed right behind him.

“Will, where are we going?” Merlin said into his earpiece.

“It looks like there’s an old mine shaft below that building that wasn’t on the newer blueprints.” He replied.

“Merlin!” Gwaine yelled, and instantaneously, merlin shouted a spell to stop their decent. He floated down to where Gwaine hovered inches from the ground, looking slightly pale.

“You couldn’t have stopped us sooner?” Gwaine asked nervously.

“Sorry, will distracted me.” Merlin replied

“Will! Never distract Merlin while were falling to our deaths!” Gwaine almost shouted into the earpiece, before Will could reply, they were both harshly shushed by Merlin.

“We don’t need to announce ourselves to the enemy.” He whispered before sneaking out the shaft into a huge cave. A bunch of cloaked figures stood in a circle chanting rhythmically in an ancient language. The ground was covered in runes, and at the center of the circle, there was a coffin. That definitely wasn’t good. Vampires were everywhere, standing guard to make sure nothing went wrong. 

Merlin recognized many of them as extremely powerful Vampires who never did grunt work like standing guard, this could not be good. Gwaine signaled to split up, Gwaine would distract the guards, while merlin stopped the ceremony. He nodded silently and they went separate ways.

Merlin crouched behind some rocks near the heart of the ritual waiting for Gwaine. That’s when he noticed Leon and Morgana, shit! Either one of them could probably take out both of them on their own. They too were standing guard, why the hell was two of the oldest, most powerful vampires in existence standing guard over this ritual. Just then, they both raised their heads up sniffing the air.

“Stay here, I’ll go find the mut.” Morgana said and signaled for most of the others to follow. They must’ve smelled Gwaine.

Merlin pulled out the crossbow he had strung and loaded from where it sat, strapped to his back. He quietly aimed for the high priest who appeared to leading the resurrection, he’d only have one shot, then they’d be on him. They were chanting louder and louder, as if about to finish. Shit, he took aim, and fired.

Unfortunately, Leon heard the click of him pulling the trigger, with speed that only a Vampire possessed, he dove in front of the arrow. He screamed as the silver arrow buried itself into his shoulder. Within seconds there were twenty highly powerful Vamps surrounding him. Without missing a beat he pulled his silver machetes from their sheathes, and launched himself at the nearest vampire, wounding him enough to temporarily stop his advance. His eyes glowed gold as he slowed time enough to put them on equal footing. Using magic on this scale drained him quickly but he didn’t have much choice as he continued they continued their onslaught of attacks.

Leon ripped the arrow from his shoulder, and checked to make sure the ritual hadn’t be effected before launching himself at the warlock. He had to admit, it took guts to attack a nest of their caliber. The young man’s eyes were gold! He was slightly surprised that he could move at the speed of the vamps that surrounded him. But just because he could match their speed, didn’t mean that the warlock could match his speed. In one swift movement he had the little creature pinned to the ground, the blades fell to the ground beside him, and the gold disappeared from his eyes. 

He looked back to see morgana reappear with an unconscious werewolf in tow. A wicked grin spread across her face when she saw the Warlock.

“Merlin! Long time no see! You should’ve kept in touch” she said evilly. Merlin just glared.

“You know him?” Leon asked surprised.

“But of course, he’s responsible for Nimeuh, agrivaine, and Cenred, and almost my own demise.” She was really annoyed about the last part. Leon looked down at the man with a new respect. They’d been trying to kill Nimeuh and Cenred for a long time before he heard that a hunter had killed them. They’d discovered Agrivaine’s betrayal soon after his death as well. But the thought of him almost killing Morgana irriatated him. He increased the pressure he had on the Warlock to make sure that it hurt. He winced slightly but didn’t say anything.

“Wait I thought Knight was responsible for those.” He said confused, Robin Knight was a highly feared hunter, who killed bad vampires that no one else could.

“He was.” She replied before turning to watch the final stages of the ritual. Wait, this man was Robin Knight?! Why had she called him Merlin then? And why was he here, they hadn’t done anything wrong, he only went after those who did wrong, and apparently Morgana.

“Then why did he try to kill us, and why are you here?” the second part was directed towards merlin.

Before either could answer, the shaking began again, and all the cloaked men fell to their knees in a worship-like bow. The coffin shook, then exploded. The dust settled, and a very disoriented blond man stood, covered in dust and looking confused. Merlin gulped, whoever this was it couldn’t be good.

“Wha-” he started.

“Arthur!” Morgana shouted before diving on him, enveloping him in a hug. They fell back onto the ground. And Merlin was pretty sure that if he needed to breathe, the man would be suffocating. 

“Morgana? What’s going on?” He asked slowly looking around, he raised an eyebrow at the people bowing to him, the unconscious werewolf, and Leon who had some human pinned to ground in a way that looked like it really hurt.

“You died five centuries ago, we brought you back.” She said still hugging him tightly

Leon was so distracted by seeing his king that his grip on the warlock slipped, and merlin wasn’t about to waste it. His eyes glowed gold, and he sent Leon flying back, and dove on Gwaine. They both disappeared in a flash of light. Morgana cursed, leon sat up dazed, and Arthur just felt more confused.

“Wanna tell me what that was?” morgana sighed

“They are vampire hunters, and they were trying to stop the ritual to raise you. We stopped them, they just escaped.” She explained quickly

“Why didn’t you just kill them then?” he asked curiously

“Because…” she stopped, looking away guiltily.

“Because what?” he crossed his arms.

“Morgana what aren’t you telling me?” he asked with his ‘I’m your older brother and your king, you can’t lie to me’ voice.

“heonlyhuntsbadvampires.” She mumbled 

“What?”

“He only hunts bad vampires.” Leon repeated annoyed, Arthur saw the problem.

“Then why was he hunting you two?” Arthur asked.

“That’s what I want to know.” Leon asked

“Well…” she hesitated

“I was with Morgause for a while, and right before I realized what I had gotten into, he showed up and tried to kill me, he would have to if it wasn’t for morgause.” They gasped, both of them knew Morgause was a wicked, and twisted soul.  
“Oh don’t look at me like that, anyway, I got out, and he came after me again. But I swore to him I was out and he believed me, I actually have no idea why he was hear today, or how he found out about this ritual, me and Leon made sure it was completely secret. But can we please figure this out later? I just got you back brother, and I want to celebrate.” She gave him a pleading look.  
“Fine.” He sighed, her whole face lit up.  
“But we’ll discuss this later.” He added sternly, but nothing could take the smile off her face.

…

Merlin James: Private Investigator

Merlin Brown: Psychic Detective

Merlin Johnson: Bounty Hunter

Merlin Smith: Supernatural Consultant

Robin Knight: Vampire Hunter

Jay Moon: Werewolf Hunter

 

Finch Lake: Dragon Slayer

Emrys: Witch, Sorcerer, Sorceress, Warlock, and Wizard hunter 

Merlin stared at the business cards in front of him, then looked back to Gwaine and will.

“Um… I have a really good explanation for this, I just… need a second to think of it.” Merlin gulped. Gwaine happened to be a very powerful Werewolf and Will happened to be one to.

“Great, I’d really like to hear your brilliant excuse for this one.” Gwaine nodded to the Werewolf hunter card.

“Well… I um… I have no excuse that won’t only make this look worse.” Merlin finished with a weak grin. They both just looked pissed.

“How did you even find all these anyway?” he tried to change the subject, Gwaine just looked even more annoyed.

“How do you think? Dumbass! Oh I don’t know? Maybe the bodies! Jay Moon has become a Terror to werewolfs everywhere! how would I not find out!”

“What!? I only kill bad ones! Why would werewolfs fear me? I’m doing them a favor!” Merlin couldn’t help but feel slightly offended. Gwaine didn’t seem to care.

“That’s our job!” he shouted. Will nodded in agreement, him and Gwaine were part of a sort of supernatural police force that keeps Werewolfs in check.

“Wait did you find these? A lot of these I never showed my face even to my most loyal clients.” It then dawned on him.

“Oh my god did you search my place?!” he demanded

“Of course we did, we had to make sure, and I have to say, the silver weapons, ancient spell books, and Dragons egg was quite the surprise.” Merlin had never seen him that angry before.

“But I don’t keep any of that there…” he said confused, then panic spread.

“How did you find it?” he asked worried, if they could find his lair, then others could too.

“We followed you idiot.” Will interjected

“And that’s why we’re angry, you need to keep your guard up if your going to do something this dangerous, you need help.” That wasn’t expected.

Merlin woke up in the spare bed at base. He smiled at the dream ‘haven’t thought about that in a while’ he thought. His whole body felt like it had been smashed into by a truck. He groaned and looked around, Gwaine was snoring in a chair next to him. He looked around, there was an empty bowl of pudding sitting next to him, he grabbed the spoon and threw it at him.

“I’m up I’m up.” He jumped up in surprise, tripping over his chair landing face first on the floor in a flailing mess. Merlin burst out laughing, before realizing how much that hurt, and ended up coughing miserably.

“Serves you right.” Gwaine mumbled as he sat up.

“What happened?” Merlin asked still holding his stomach.

“You used up most of your magic slowing time to fight the vamps, and then used that same magic, that you had previously exhausted, to teleport two people fifteen miles. Your heart then literally stopped, scaring Will half to death before resuscitating you.” Gwaine said clearly annoyed.

“Wait he didn’t use mouth to mouth did he?” merlin asked horrified, Gwaine stared at him incredulously.

“That’s all you got, out everything I just said?” he hit Merlin on the back on the head.

“You almost died! How do you think Will felt? How do you think I felt? Waking up to find my best friend crying, doing cpr on my other best friend.” He was shaking. Merlin’s face softened

“I’m sorry Gwaine, I won’t do it again.” He said slowly, Will came in at that moment, upon seeing merlin, he dove on him.

“I thought I lost you, Merlin, I thought I lost you.” Merlin gave him a warm smile and hugged him.

“I’m sorry Will.” He said patting his back, this would never happen again he decided.

…

Arthur woke up the next night feeling great, they’d spent the night partying at morgana and the knight’s coven. Dancing, and feeding on his followers, he felt almost hungover, but not quite. He noticed there were two other people sharing the bed with him, he sighed contently before getting up to find Morgana. They were in some mansion, he strolled through the endless maze of hallways, he was not lost dammit. Just slightly confused on where to go. He turned another corner and slammed face first into Percival.

“Ah! Percival! How wonderful to see you!” Arthur gave him a relieved smile, he gave him a confused look.

“Wait were you just lost?” he asked, amused.

“What? Nooo.” He tried to sound offended and insulted by insinuation. 

“Well when we couldn’t find you, Morgana sent me to find you, and if you’re not lost, then feel free to lead the way to the meeting rooms.” He said with a smug smirk. Since when was Percival smug? Five centuries ago, he would have only shown him the utmost respect.

“Well seeing as you’re so desperate to have me in the meeting rooms, then I’ll let you lead the way.” He tried so desperately not to sound like a child. Percival chuckled, and patted him on the back.

“Wow, I missed you” what was that supposed to mean?

“Alright then this way your highness.” He smiled with a bow, and proceeded to lead him through dizzying, confusing hallways and corridors. They somehow ended up in a room with a large round table, all his old friends sat there, and looked amused when he walked in.

“Definitely lost.” Morgana concluded with one smug look, Gwen grumbled and tossed a coin to Morgana.

“I’m not- wait did you guys have a bet?” he said incredulously, where did all the respect go?

“Oh of course not sweety,” morgana said as if she were talking to a three year old, he let out an angry huff, but decided it would be best to change the subject.

“So why did you call me hear?” he asked

“Well that’s what I was just getting to, as you all know Merlin appeared at your resurrection ritual,” she paused and pulled out a strange black box with weird decorations on the top, she touch a red one and the black wall behind her lit up, showing the scene from last night. Arthur jumped back in shock.

“Morgana! Why the hell have you implemented sorcery in this palace?!” he was completely shocked that everyone could turn on their beliefs so easily. Everyone looked confused, before realization spread across their face, Morgana burst out laughing, while Leon, Elyian, Percival, and Gwen looked at him pityingly. That was just wrong, no one pities Arthur Pendragon.

“Oh brother, you have a lot to learn.” She said unable to stop laughing, he was so confused.

“Arthur you have missed five hundred years, human technology has improved far beyond your wildest dreams.” Gwen said sweetly. Arthur just gave her a disbelieving look.

“Are you trying to tell me that’s not magic, but some kind of advanced technology?” there was no way that was possible, unless he truly missed much more than he thought possible.

…

“Merlin!” Gwaine shouted as Merlin dove to the ground, narrowly avoiding a Large fireball that barreled past him, exploding when it hit the wall. He glared at Gwaine as he pulled up a shield around the both of them, and shot fireballs back.

“I’m fine!” he shouted angrily.

“We know, just be careful, don’t push your magic to much, and watch your six.” Will said in his ear.

“Shut up! Will!” he growled as he dove forward, rolled across ground, and plunged a blade into the heart of a Witch, he turned just in time to see Gwaine take out the last one.

“What the hell is wrong with you two.” He shouted angrily at Gwaine.

“I have spent years doing this by myself! And even more with you two helping me! I have killed countless creatures of magic including, witches, wizards, Vampires thousands of years older than you two morons, werewolves stronger than both of you combined, and freaking Dragons!” then he paused to breathe before continuing his tirade at the slightly cowering Gwaine.

“But for some reason you two seem to think that because of /one/ fuck up, I can’t handle even the simplest of hunts!” he shouted angrily, and before Will could spout some bullshit about how they’re just trying to help, he yanked the earpiece out, threw it out the ground, and crushed it with his foot.

“That’s it! I’m going to go kill something,” Gwaine stood up to follow.

“/Alone/.” He stormed away, before turning back to face Gwaine.

“And if you follow me, I will shoot you.” He threatened before continuing to storm away. Leaving a speechless Gwaine alone.

“I think we may have gone a bit to far…” Will murmured in his ear.

“Gee I wonder what gave you that idea.” Gwaine mumbled, as he collected the gear Merlin had thrown at his head during his angry rant. It just occurred to him that Merlin had maybe one knife left at best, he’d thrown it all in attempt to severely injure Gwaine.

“Shit!”

…

Merlin had gotten about twelve blocks from where he’d left a stunned and speechless Gwaine before he realized he’d thrown everything he had on him at Gwaine. Checking himself over, he remembered he still had a pretty handy knife in his boot. Shit, he couldn’t go back, his pride wouldn’t allow that. But rule number one for hunters: always have a backup for your backup. He wasn’t stupid, that meant no hunting after all. 

He wandered around a bit longer before realizing that he was starving, he tended to stay away from this area, because the ruling coven kept all the creatures in check, and thus, there were no issues here. He found a gas station, it was the only thing open at two in the morning. He quickly found the isles of junk food, and began debating on where his money would be best spent.

“Well, you said you wanted to see what the new world was like and this is the only new world place open at two in the morning.” He heard a very familiar voice say, as she entered the gas station. He ducked back and saw, Morgana, Arthur, and Elyan wandering into the shop. Life officially hated him today. Staying low he carefully slipped through the isles making sure they didn’t see him before quietly slipping out the door. Unfortunately, life still hated him because Percival, Lancelot, and Leon were waiting right outside. All four of them froze. Knowing it wouldn’t do much good against three ancient Vampire, he bolted, using his magic, he ran faster than humanly possible, but of course, vampires are still much faster. He heard a shout behind him and within seconds, he was surrounded by six very powerful vampires. He pulled out his little knife, knowing that it would do nothing to help his doomed situation.

“Really, you think that will beat six all powerful vampires?” Morgana smiled

“Where’s your usual vamp killers, or that crossbow you love so much?” Morgana took his silence as her cue to continue.

“Unless you don’t have them.” She said evilly, Arthur who stood next to her raised an eyebrow.

“This is Merlin, the all-powerful hunter that I should be wary of? The one you spoke so highly of? Because to me he just looks like a useless idiot who let his guard down and got caught by six incredibly powerful Vampires with nothing but that toothpick to protect himself.” Arthur said doubtfully. Merlin bristled, pissed, if he was going down, he’d take that one with him.

“Arthur, I would suggest you not get him angry.” Morgana warned, seeing his reaction.

“Oh please I could take him out with one blow.” Arthur laughed.

“I could take you out with less than that.” Merlin growled. Morgana stiffened.

“Look, were not here to fight-” Morgana started, but Arthur cut her off.

“Actually I’d like to see what this /hunter/ gots.” Arthur challenged. And before Morgana could protest, Merlin eyes glowed and he was on Arthur. The surprise attack, left the knife buried in Arthur’s shoulder, he shouted angrily and charge at merlin. Who sidestepped him at the last second, pulling his foot out to trip him, leaving Arthur face first on the ground. A startled gasp, came from the other five.

“And there goes talking to him.” Morgana sighed sadly, as Arthur stood up slowly. The look in his eyes was enough to send fear down to his core. Merlin was a dead man. 

Merlin physically did not have enough magic to teleport away, he was still recovering from the last time he did it, and after the battle with the sorcerers, he barely had enough to do the little party tricks that were keeping him alive. By party tricks, he meant keeping Arthur stumbling, and his punches missing their target. He didn’t have enough magic to slow time and even out the fight, nor did he have the weapons to fight him at full speed. In fact, Arthur currently held his only weapon and was trying to bury it into Merlin’s heart. The other Vampires were just watching his feeble attempts to survive. They all looked like they wanted to intervene but Morgana was stopping them, staring at Merlin expectantly.  
Merlin knew that what he was about to do would require him to drop every ounce of pride he has as a hunter.

“Morgana.” He shouted pleadingly as he barely dodged another blow. There he said it, he actually asked his enemy for help. His manly hunterness was gone, blown away with his pride. He tripped at that second, falling backward. Without missing a beat, Arthur moved in for the kill. His fist was stopped mere centimeters from his face. Leon held his arm with an iron grip. 

“That’s enough Arthur.” Morgana said icily calm. Arthur tried to pull away from Leon who didn’t move.

“Let go.” He growled, still glaring at Merlin who had fallen on his butt, looking considerably paler.

“I think you made your point.” Morgana said calmly.

“He attacked me first,” Arthur protested, she just looked at him.

“Okay, I may have said some things but he still stabbed me.” He protested.

“Arthur, I’m sure that every single one of us has stabbed you at some point.” Morgana argued, she looked around.

“Okay maybe just me and Gwen, but still, both your sister and your most trusted advisor has stabbed you, but I don’t see you trying to kill us.” she reasoned

“Yeah but your my sister and she’s… she’s Gwen.” He argued.

“well he has important information, that may be crucial to our investigation.” Morgana continued.

“I have what?” Merlin asked.

“Stay out of this!” Arthur and Morgana shouted in unison.

“well if he doesn’t know then can I kill him?” Arthur pleaded like a small child.

“No! you can’t just kill people because they annoy you!” Morgana practically shouted.

“Well then why don’t you ask him and we’ll decide what to do after that.” Lancelot tried to compromise.

They turned back to merlin to find he was gone.

“Dammit! This is your fault!” Arthur shouted at Morgana. She rolled her eyes.

“Find him. he couldn’t have gotten that far.” Morgana ordered, before they split up to find him.

…

Merlin put as much distance between him and them as possible before finding a pay phone. 

“Pickup, pickup, pickup.” He mumbled really hoping Gwaine wouldn’t be lazy.

“Hello?” Gwaine sounded annoyed.

“Gwaine! I need a ride, like right now.” Merlin said quickly.

“Merlin! What’s wrong?”

“I sorta got in a fight.” Merlin said quietly, he heard Gwaine choke on whatever he’d be eating.

“YOU DID WHAT!? How could you be so incredibly stupid! You have like what? One knife?” he demanded angrily.

“Actually, none at the moment, I lost my only one in the fight, and now I’m pretty sure that they’re hunting me down.” He said worriedly looking over his shoulder.

“Wait they? How many and who are they.” Gwaine demanded

Silence.

“Well?” he asked

“Seven vampires, including Morgana, Leon, Percival, Gwenivere, Lancelot, Elyian, and Arthur.” He said quickly, they were going to find him soon.

“WHAT!!!! I just… I just have no words for your stupidity. You need to teleport back now.” Gwaine said seeing the problem.

“I can’t… I’m sort of out.” Merlin said guiltily

“What do you mean out?” Gwaine practically hissed in fury.

“I mean I have none left, I used what little I had in a fight.” Merlin said

Silence

“Gwaine?” he asked

Silence

“Gwaine.” He said

“Alright I’m coming.” He said

“Where are you.”

“I’m at-” a hand clamped on his shoulder and yanked him out. He spun around to see Percival and Leon standing behind him. He gulped. Percival had an iron grip on his shoulder, and neither one of them looked happy.

“Hey! Long time no see.” Merlin smiled. They glared at him and Leon pulled out his phone, and called someone.

“We found him, orders?” Leon said simply. He nodded and turned back to merlin.

“Why were you at the resurrection, and how did you know about it?” he asked simply.

“What?” Merlin was confused Leon sighed.

“The resurrection, why were you there.” He said slowly as if talking to a child

“We were trying to find the people you took.” Merlin said angrily, he hated it when they weren’t able to bring the people out alive.

“What?” Leon asked confused.

“Six people disappeared from the area around the ritual, we went out to investigate, and we saw someone get taken and went after them, we chased them into the old factory above where your little ritual was.” Merlin was still annoyed. Leon and Percival shared a strange look.

“There were no people.” Leon said. What?

“Then why were three of the missing people dead surrounded by a bunch of vampires.” Now they looked really confused

“Wait what? We didn’t have anyone up there.” Leon said surprised now all three of them were confused.

“So then what happened?” Percival let go of him, urging him to continue.

“Well we killed them all, decapitation, made sure they wouldn’t come back. We were just about done, when the ground shook, so we went down the elevator to find out what it was.” Merlin shrugged.

“So is that why you tried to stop the ritual?” Leon asked. 

“Yes!”

“Kinda sounds like you were set up though.” Merlin decided.

“Now were going to have to find out who really killed those people. Great. Just great.” Merlin grumbled to himself.

“Why’s that a problem? Isn’t this what you do?” Percival asked. Merlin gave him a frustrated look. Leon raised an eyebrow. He realized they were waiting for him to answer.

“Well I’m not allowed to hunt Vampires anymore.” He sighed frustrated. That got him a surprised look.

“Then why are you here?” they both asked.

“What do you mean?” Now Merlin was confused.

“This is prime vampire territory.” Percival said bluntly.

“Well I didn’t mean to come here.” Merlin said like it was obvious. They just looked at him confused, Merlin sighed.

“Well I got in a fight with my partners, kinda threw everything I had at him, and stormed out, and when I calmed down enough to look where I was going, I realized I was in vampire territory, and I’d thrown everything including my weapons at my partner.” Merlin shrugged. They stared at him incredulously.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Leon said

“Well that’s my life.” Merlin said indifferently.

Before Leon could reply, an arrow dug itself into Leon again. Percival turned only to be shot as well, Merlin moved to duck for cover Gwaine suddenly appeared, grabbing his arm and hauled him away.

“What the hell Gwaine?” Merlin asked as soon as they were clear. 

“We could ask you the same thing.” Will said appearing next to him with two empty crossbows.

“What are you doing here?” merlin said shocked Will never came into the field

“Oh I don’t know, maybe saving your ass from the bloody Vampires.” Will exclaimed annoyed

“well I don’t see why, we were just talking, like civil people.” Merlin was pretty annoyed too.

“Well then why did you call Gwaine sounding like a dead man walking, he was acting like the sky was falling and I don’t blame him Merlin. You called him to say that you had no magic, no weapons, and were being hunted by seven of the most powerful Vampires in the lands. And before you could tell him where you were, you got yanked away from the phone!” wow that did sound bad when he said it out loud, oops.

“Um… sorry?” Even merlin winced at how pathetic that sounded. All in all, merlin had never seen Gwaine’s face that shade of purple before.

…

By the time Arthur and Morgana arrived, Leon and Percival had both stopped bleeding out and were just sitting there in pain. The relief was evident on their faces. 

“What the hell happened?” Arthur was definitely going to kill that sorry excuse for a hunter. Slowly and painfully.

“We were just talking, we weren’t attacking him, and he wasn’t attacking us. But I think some of his friends got the wrong idea.” Leon said

“That’s an understatement.” Percival groaned.

“How did they take you out so easily?” Morgana said more annoyed at them than worried.

“Easily!” they both protested. 

“Yes! Easily, there’s two of you and one shooter, Pathetic.” She said angrily

“But I was shot first, that makes my injury a surprise attack.” Leon protested 

“Yes but this is the second time that you’ve been shot by them and Percival, you have no excuse.” She scolded, seeming to forget that they both still have arrows lodged in them.

“Why haven’t you taken those out?” Arthur asked Morgana’s anger vanished instantly as she realized that too.

“They won’t come out.” Leon said, teeth gritted in pain.

“What do you mean?” Morgana was very worried now.

“They’re cursed.” Leon said

“And Silver too.” Percival added painfully.

Arthur winced, Silver arrows that won’t come out, they had creativity, he’d give them that.

“We need to get them to Gaius” Arthur decided

…

“There’s nothing I can do.” Gaius announced to the hovering group of Vampires.

“What do you mean?” Morgana demanded

“There’s got to be something you can do.” Arthur added.

“These arrows are cursed, and the only way to undo the curse is by asking the person who put it there.” Gaius said calmly.

“What do you mean?” Morgana asked

“Well I can only undo it, if I know what spell it is and I can only know what spell it is if I examine the arrowhead which is currently buried in Leon’s shoulder.” Gaius explained.

“That’s… actually pretty smart.” Morgana had to admit, they all glared at her but she coulud tell they were thinking the same thing.

…

“You cursed them!” Merlin practically shouted.

“Well in my defense I thought that they were going to kidnap and torture you, or worse.” Will shrugged nonchalantly.

“I thought we agreed not to use those under any circumstance!” Merlin shouted.

“When’d we do that?” Will asked.

“During the meeting that you skipped last month.” Merlin shouted again.

“Great now we have to go fix this.” Merlin threw his hands up in the air furiously.

“Wait!! We have to do what now?” Gwaine interrupted 

“You heard me.” Merlin deadpanned.

“but!... But…” Gwaine protested.

“No buts.” Merlin said with his best ‘end of discussion’ voice. 

…

Merlin stood outside of the coven hesitantly.

“This is a bad idea.” He heard Gwaine say in his ear.

“For once I agree with Gwaine, it’s not too late to go home.” He heard Will agree.

“You know what, maybe I should do it, I mean, you’re out of magic, and if all else fails, I can go wolf on them.” Gwaine decided.

“Gwaine.” He warned.

“But-” Merlin turned off the earpiece. He looked back to the building behind him, he could just barely make out the tip of the crossbow over the edge of the building, he promptly flipped him off, before knocking on the door.

A slot screeched open revealing two eyes.

“What’s the password?” a voice asked.

“Really?” wow that’s definitely original.

“Only gonna ask once.” The voice said.

“I shot your leader with a crossbow.” Merlin said keeping his tone neutral.

The slide sung shut, leaving him there in silence. He turned the earpiece back on.

“I don’t think they’re going to let me in.” Merlin turned to leave, when the door banged open and he was dragged inside by Arthur himself.

…

Arthur was sitting with Leon and Percival when Lancelot tapped his earpiece. 

“Can you repeat that?” he looked at them surprised.

“There’s a skinny human with dark hair at the front door, when they asked him the password, he said he shot our leader with a crossbow.” There was a moment of shocked silence, before every single one of them was running towards the front door as fast as their Vampire super speed could take them.

Arthur got there first, being the fastest, and swung the door open. Merlin was turning to leave. No way in hell was he letting him leave now. He grabbed him by back of the neck and yanked him inside. Morgana and the rest of them were already behind him. He slammed Merlin into the nearest wall, putting way more force than necessary into it. He felt Merlin wince in pain.

“Arthur!” Morgana scolded.

“Put him down.” She said threateningly. All the younger vampires were up here, they were staring silently.

“I just… came… to help...” Merlin barely managed to groan, with the crushing force on his neck and back.

Just then, Morgana grabbed Arthur’s ear and with every bit of Vampire strength she possessed, she yanked down hard. He immediately let go of merlin who gasped in relief.

“Ow ow ow! Morgana!” he pleaded.

“Promise to be good.” She said coldly.

“I Promise! I promise!” He practically begged, and she let go. He glared at Merlin who glared back. Lance chuckled.

“They’re like a cat and dog.” They both turned their glares on him.

“They are a cat and dog.” Morgana agreed when turned back on each other. Merlin glared at her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ratty piece of paper. He handed it to Morgana.

“Here, this is the spell to undo the curse, and you might want to do it soon.” He said, she raised an eyebrow.

“Thanks?” she said slowly.

“What?” Why was she so surprised, Merlin felt kinda offended. 

“Well you and your friends shot him…” Morgana trailed off.

“And that’s why its our responsibility to fix it, even if this… this clotpole attacked me.” Merlin nodded towards Arthur, whose jaw dropped.

“What’d you call me?”

“Clotpole.”

“What does that even mean?”

“In one word or less?”

“Sure.”

“Arthur.” The others chuckled while Arthur had murder written all over his face.

“okay” Morgana interrupted there glaring match

“What did you mean by you might wanna hurry.” Morgana asked, Merlin looked away not meeting her eyes.

“Oh nothing. I um… gotta go.” He moved for the door, Arthur blocked his way out. They both looked back at Morgana.

“Sorry Merlin, we have to make sure the spell works first, our friend’s lives are on the line and I can’t take chances.” She gave him a slightly apologetic look. He looked at them incredulously.

“Seriously? Why would I come here just to give you a fake cure.” He said shocked

“who knows what goes through that useless brain” Arthur was looking quite smug.

“Let’s get this over with.” Morgana suggested. They began to move when Arthur stopped.

“Wait what if he’s armed?” Arthur didn’t like the idea of bringing an armed hunter into their coven.

“Of course I’m armed you Prat.” Merlin said like that was dumbest question he’d ever heard.

“You can’t talk to me like that,” he turned to Morgana

“He can’t talk to me like that.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yes he can Arthur, and if you can convince him to leave his weapons here, I invite you to go right ahead.” She took his pouting silence as an answer.

“Then were moving on.” With that, they all headed down to Gaius’s chambers.

Leon and Percival were where they had left them laid out on cots. Gaius was changing their bandages.

“We have the spell.” Morgana said handing him the paper. His eyes widened into saucers as he read the spell.

“This is…” he trailed off.

“What?” Morgana asked curiously.

“Barbaric, vicious, and so many other things. Who created this? Putting the grotesqueness aside, this is genius.” Gaius asked sincerely. They looked at Merlin.

“Okay so I might have created them, but they were necessary at the time, you try being a human and taking on an army of the living dead who were being led by a psychotic vamp, oh and try doing it alone too.” He said defensively. Gaius raised an eyebrow and looked at the others who were confused.

“If I’m not mistaken, the curse on these will cause them to explode upon order, and if the spell isn’t activated within three days, they’ll explode automatically.” Gaius said seriously, Merlin looked away, not meeting their eyes.

“Well that’s why we had an agreement never to use them again.” Merlin shrugged guiltily. They stared at him incredulously.

“Wait so your say these Explode? Is that why you told us to hurry?” Morgana said disbelievingly. Merlin just looked away.

“Well, might as well see if it works-”whatever Gaius was going to say was promptly cut off by Merlin.

“Shut up.” He hissed sounding extremely annoyed. They looked at him confused.

“Excuse me?” Gaius asked.

“Huh?” Merlin looked surprised before a strange look crossed his face.

“Oh nothing.” He said quickly, he seemed much more distracted than before.

“Well as I was saying-” he was cut off again.

“I said shut up!” Merlin sounded much more annoyed, he looked at them surprised, Gaius raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, sorry.” They were all staring at him.

“As I was saying…” he trailed off as Merlin bit his lip, obviously trying not to say anything as his face contorted into a mix of embarrassment and anger.

“Is there a problem?” Morgana asked slowly, Arthur noticed something sticking out of ear and he pounced before Merlin had time to react, Arthur had the earpiece and was waving it out of Merlin’s reach where they could all hear it.

“-lin and Arthur sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G” a voice was singing loudly, and another was laughing.

“Give it back Arthur” Merlin growled, his face bright red, Arthur was too stunned to reply.

“So true!” the laughing voice said.

“Will they have my earpiece they can hear you both!” Merlin shouted desperately trying to grab the earpiece away from Arthur who still held it out of his reach.

“Well if that’s the case then I have something to say.” The singing voice said.

“Will shoot him, shoot him now!” Merlin shouted still desperately trying get it back.

They heard a screech of pain over the mike.

“Did you just… shoot me?” they heard a shocked voice say

“Well Merlin told me too.” The other voice replied

“Will you’re a dead man!” the second voice said.

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle as the line went dead. They just stared at him.

“What was that?” Lancelot asked.

“My backup, or at least that was my backup.” He said still chuckling.

“Moving On.” Gaius cut off any more discussion and began to chant the spell as merlin grabbed the silent earpiece back, stuffing it in his pocket. The lights flickered, and he pulled the arrows out simultaneously. They both gasped awake.

“What happened.” Leon asked groggily as Gaius shoved toxic smelling medicine into their hands, telling them to drink it.

“Merlin gave us the spell to remove the arrows, and that’s what Gaius just did.” Morgana chuckled as they gagged on the medicine. Merlin tapped on her shoulder looking guilty again.

“Um… those arrows are meant to explode within five minutes of being removed.” He said eyeing the arrows nervously.

“What! Why didn’t you tell us this earlier?” Morgana shouted as Arthur grabbed the arrows and raced out followed by Morgana and the rest of the vamps, leaving merlin, Gaius, Percival, and Leon. They looked at him annoyed. He smirked and put a finger to his lips effectively shushing them, before running back the way he came.

…

It occurred to Arthur After they’d left the city limits and threw the arrows far away, that he could have easily been lying, in order to distract them. When the arrows did not explode his suspicions were confirmed. He stormed back to the coven followed by the rest of his friends, to find Merlin had left. Leon and Percival burst out laughing when they saw the half crushed remains of the arrows, and furious look on Arthur’s face.

“Say nothing.” Arthur grumbled giving what’s left of the arrows to Gaius.

“Here morgana thought you might want these.” He then stormed out to go sulk.

…

Merlin came back to base to find Gwaine sitting on a couch in their lounge, he was shirtless and a poorly wrapped, bloody bandage was tied around his stomach. 

“Where’s will?” he asked suspiciously when he looked around to find the younger wolf missing.

“Taken care of.” Gwaine said without looking up.

“What’d you do to him.” He asked even more suspicious.

“Nothing.” He said stubbornly.

Merlin sighed, knowing Gwaine wouldn’t go too far, he began thoroughly searching their base. He entered the Boiler room and sighed. Gwaine would duct tape Will upside down to a pole and leave him there.

“He’s such a child.” Merlin grumbled as he pulled out a knife to cut Will down.

He ripped the piece of tape off his mouth and snickered at the satisfactory ow. He tried to cut the duct tape off, tried being the key word, because the tape seemed to be impervious to his blades that happened to be sharp enough to cut through vampires. That sneaky bastard. 

He ran back up to where Gwaine still sat on the couch, looking smug. 

“You /enchanted/ the dust tape? What is /wrong/ with you?” Merlin growled. Gwaine just grinned.

“You will let him down, Right. Now.” Merlin practically hissed.

“Hrm…” He said, pretending to think about it.

“nope! I don’t think so.” He said in a sing-song voice 

“Why Not!” merlin shouted, his smirk disappeared.

“He. Shot. Me.” Gwaine sounded somewhat agitated 

“Yes and now he’s duct taped upside down to a Pole! I think he’s learned his lesson!” Merlin couldn’t believe him.

“That’s true but you’re forgetting something.” The grin returned to his face.

“What am I forgetting.” Merlin sighed

“You told him to shoot me.” He looked positively wicked, Merlin paled slightly, this wasn’t going to end well.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Merlin stammered looking away. Gwaine was standing up now, looking as evil as the devil himself.

“You see at first, I was just going to string you up right beside him, but as much fun as that would be, I decided I could do better.” He invaded Merlin’s space easily, backing him into a wall.

Merlin reached for his knife, but found it was gone.

“How did you-” His face drained of color, when Gwaine pulled out a needle.

“Don’t you dare-” he moved with a speed that he had only seen when free ale was involved, pricking his neck. Everything went black

…

Merlin woke up wrapped in duct tape, only duct tape. Gwaine had tied a rope to his feet, and he was hanging upside down in an alley somewhere. The same monster who had strung him was now standing in front of him, grin evilly. Merlin realized where they were, they were in the heart of Vampire territory.

“This isn’t funny Gwaine.” Merlin was frantic. Gwaine wouldn’t leave him here, would he?

“Oh it gets worse.” Gwaine grinned before letting out a loud powerful howl, that one would use to mark his territory. This kind of howl challenged anyone stronger to stop him, a werewolf just doesn’t do that in the heart of Vampire territory, especially a territory ruled by Morgana and her pack- oh. Shit. Gwaine took off as fast as he could leaving merlin to deal with the consequences. 

Within moments, Morgana came around the corner. She froze. Arthur was right behind her and slammed face fist into her, followed by Lancelot who also slammed into him, Leon, being Leon managed to avoid slamming into the pileup. They just stared at him straight faced. Thirty seconds later, Morgana was the first to burst out laughing, followed by the other three. Merlin was going to kill Gwaine. There was another thirty seconds before any of them could speak.

“Do I even want to know?” Morgana asked, gasping for air.

“No just get me down” Merlin said completely unamused by their laughter.

“And why would we do that?” Arthur replied evil. It occurred to Merlin that his hands and feet were wrapped in duct tape, to stop him from escaping, he really hoped that his lower regions were completely covered, he couldn’t bring himself to check. Knowing Gwaine, he wouldn’t like what he saw.

Morgana who was now crying, pulled a dagger from her belt, and threw it at the rope. He fell with a thump. Leon was the only one who seemed to be able to control his laughter long enough to cut Merlin’s hands and feet free of the ropes. Merlin was sat up and glared at them, every single one of them was still laughing. At this point, Merlin was doing his best to cover himself up.

“Oh Merlin,” Morgana gasped

“I’m almost a thousand years old, I’ve seen it plenty of times.” She said still laughing. Merlin turned bright red.

Lancelot, merlin decided, was the only creature of the supernatural with a soul. As soon as he could stand without doubling back over in laughter (which was a lot sooner than anyone else) he had the sense to give Merlin his jacket. He took it gratefully, and quickly wrapped himself in it.

“So… is there a reason the great hunter, was left at our doorstep, hanging upside down, and naked?” Morgana asked wiping a tear from her eye.

“No.” Merlin deadpanned, that just set them off again, within a millisecond, they were back on the ground laughing. 

“I don’t have to deal with this horseshit.” He grumbled, turning to leave, but morgana stopped him.

“Sorry Merlin, but you’re going to have to explain why there was a werewolf in the heart of our territory.” She said still chuckling.

Merlin sighed, he was going to have to explain.

“One of my so called friends was mad at me for something that wasn’t even completely my fault. He decided to get revenge on me by public humiliation.” He really didn’t want to explain.

“what’d you do?” Lancelot asked, I take it back. Lancelot is evil, pure evil, Merlin decided.

“Well he kinda, got shot, but it wasn’t even me who shot him.” Merlin said quietly.

“Then why did he blame you?” Leon asked curiously.

“Well I kinda, sorta, told Will to shoot him.” He said quietly

“Wait, was this when Arthur took your earpiece?” Morgana asked.

“Possibly.” Merlin really didn’t want to talk about this.

“So it’s Arthur’s fault.” Percival said from behind him, Merlin jumped, when had he gotten there?

“What?” both Merlin and Arthur said in unison.

“Well if Arthur hadn’t taken your earpiece, than this wouldn’t have happened.” Morgana said before shooting Percival a questioning look.

“Gwen sent me to check on what’s taking you so long.” Percival said.

“So I know whatever happened is Arthur’s fault, but does anyone want to tell me why he’s naked?” Percival asked, Merlin began banging his head against the wall. Morgana and Leon shared a look, Leon grabbed Merlin, and threw him over his shoulder. 

“Wha- put me down!” Merlin squawked in protest.

“Nope, if you’re going home, where ever that is, you need some pants.” Morgana said, her face way to straight. 

“I’m fine, I don’t need to go back to your coven!” merlin shouted indignantly.

“Relax, we have a back door, no ones going to see you naked,” she chuckled.

“Fine, but I can walk.” Merlin pleaded.

She looked at him for a second, before nodding to Leon and he put him down. 

Unfortunately, what no one seemed to take into consideration was how his luck had been truly fucked recently. They had almost reached the back door when Merlin just had to step on the biggest piece of glass that could have possibly existed. Almost immediately he was on his butt, holding his foot which was currently leaking a lot of blood everywhere. All the Vampires froze, their teeth slid out instinctually. A few of them hissed. Well that couldn’t be good. Merlin had just enough magic to seal the wound, but he needed to get the large piece of glass out. He glanced back at the Vamps who were stumbling back, covering their noses.

“What the hell Merlin.” Arthur sounded like he was in pain.

“Your blood smells…” he gasped as Merlin pulled the glass out, letting even more blood pool onto the ground.

“That’s… not… helping…” Arthur’s teeth were gritted as he tried to fight the instinct to kill.

Merlin mumbled some words, and the wound closed. Merlin gasped in relief before realizing that the vampires were still trying desperately not to bite him. Merlin looked around frantically before his eyes glowed and water pour from his hand, washing the blood into the nearest drain. All the vampires gasped in relief. 

“What was that?” Morgana said nervously.

“I haven’t had that problem in over three hundred years, and never that bad since I was newly turned.” Leon commented feeling the same way.

They all looked to Merlin for an explanation, he’d never seen any vampire of their age look so shaken before.

“Well my blood smells really good to vamps, I guess it’s because of my magic, but it’s always been this way, you’re actually the first vamps who didn’t totally lose their mind at the smell of it.” He shrugged casually.

They all gaped at him.

“Can we um… get those pants now?” Merlin said weakly.

“Oh hell no.” Arthur said immediately.

“You still reek of blood, there is no way you’re walking into a coven of vampires smelling like that. Lance go get him some pants.” Lancelot nodded mutely and ran inside. Arthur turned back to Merlin.

“Can you walk?” did he actually sound concerned?

“Of course I ca-” he stumbled as he tried to get up, both Morgana and Arthur were there to catch him.

“So that’s a no. Where’s your friends?” Arthur hoped they could come and get him.

“Well one is probably still duct taped upside down to a pole in our basement, and the other is probably getting drunk to celebrate his successful revenge.” Merlin said ignoring the confused looks.

Lancelot came back with pants, much to Merlin relief. He was about to hand the coat back when he stopped him.

“Keep it.” Lancelot said eyeing the large blood stain on it.

“Oh sorry…” Merlin said apologetically.

“Looks like we’re going to have to take you home.” Morgana sighed

“What? No! I’m not telling you where I live! That’s like rule number one to hunting!” Merlin exclaimed, that got glares from every single one of them including Lancelot. It occurred to Merlin that it probably isn’t a good idea to remind them that he kills their friends for a living.

“Merlin you are in no condition to get yourself home.” She said trying to be reasonable. Arthur sighed this was taking too long, he grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

“Merlin where do you live.” Arthur could see in his eyes that he didn’t want to tell him, but Arthur was both more old and more powerful, and merlin couldn’t fight the hypnosis. He told them exactly where his top secret base was located. Despite Morgana’s disapproving stare, it needed to be done.

Merlin tried to kill Arthur with his glare the entire journey back to his base. The entrance was through an alleyway. The door was a large steel rectangle with no knob or way to open it. They stared at it questioningly before looking at Merlin.

“Open sesame.” Merlin said, his face turning red as the door opened. They stared at him in stunned silence.

“Really open /sesame/?” Arthur said incredulously. 

“Gwaine came up with it.” They could even hear the embarrassment. 

“At least now we have an excuse to change it.” He mumbled as they went inside. 

At the entrance, there was a metal staircase leading up and down, Merlin led them down a hallway between the two, Arthur supporting him the whole way. The hallway opened into a large lounge with couches and a huge flat screen TV. There was a kitchen off to the side with a bar separating the two.

Arthur set him down on the couch.

“Wow and I thought our coven was nice.” Morgana commented.

“There should be a silver ring on the bar it’s hanging from a chain.” He said, Leon found it and handed it to him. As soon as he slipped it on his finger, color returned to his face, and he sighed like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He stood up limping slightly.

“Thanks for taking me home I guess.” He was still glaring at Arthur.

“Now you can find your way out. I have some enchanted duct tape to deal with” he said turning towards the boiler room.

“That’s all?” Morgana asked looking around curiously.

“What more do you want?” Merlin said frustrated that Vampires were still in his secret lair.

“I don’t know… maybe something else…” morgana wasn’t sure, but this was just anticlimactic.

“Well if you’d like to see the boiler room, you could help me defeat some enchanted duct tape without magic, because I’m currently out.” Merlin shrugged heading towards the boiler room, they all followed.

Will was still exactly where he left him, except for the fact that tape had been replaced over his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw the vampires before darkening with rage. He mumbled something angrily.

“Hey, this is Gwaine’s fault.” Merlin said defensively.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part two! :D


End file.
